Siblings With Forgotten Sins
by i'masian-aru
Summary: WARNING:OOC CHARACTERS! Our favorite Earl has gotten a new case to solve. And our favorite butler has found his long-lost sister. What will they do? How will it turn out? Read to know!Has a bit of each genre, but mostly humor & mystery. T to be safe.


**Hi! It's a new story! A totally random one at that. Just thought of this sitting on the car listening to Vocaloid! The characters might be very OOC-ish, so. Yeah. Excuse the random sloppy excuse for a chapter and read, since you're already on this page anyways. I can't think of any warnings, and probably all of my stories are not beta-ed. So if you find a mistake please tell me.**

_Prologue:_

She fell. Falling, unable to stop the dreaded end. She knew she was going to die, or at least she was 99% sure she was. Who counted on miracles anyway? This girl sure doesn't. Maybe you would, if you were in her place; falling, from an unknown source. But she had seen the world's other side, a side that wasn't filled with life; for it was filled with death. It was called _Hell__**.**_

_Chapter One:_

This day, out of all days, Ciel, who was more commonly known to public as The Earl Phatomhive, was assigned a case. A week before Christmas Eve, in other words, his birthday. Strange cases of murders were happening, and so far, the only clues were that they all happened to die at exactly 12 'o clock. Three people were dead already; and no one knew the goal of this murderer.

Since that was all they could gather at the moment, they were all out in the yard, some working, some slaking off, and some are just standing there, looking at nothing, just pondering the case. Like Ciel. Sebastian was instructing Finni on what were weeds and what were roses, as it seemed like he got the two mixed again. May Lin was standing there proudly looking at the line of clothes blowing out in random directions, following the wind. Bard was leaning by the walls, as no food needed to be 'cooked'. All was peaceful, and if one were to close their eyes, one could imagine that they were at the country-side, not the Queen's Watch Dog, not a boy who sold his soul. Not human and demon. Nor Master and servants. They could be equal on this sunny day, if one was to imagine.

But, alas, as much as one could try, nothing could be peaceful at the Phatomhive Manor. As a scream cut through the air, everyone was instantly alert. There couldn't be any murders on the Phatomhive property, can there? For, surely, it sounded like it was near. The scream, a very female like scream, at that, did not sound like it came from a hurt human's mouth, no, it didn't. It was more of a scream of surprise, like one you would emit when the Undertaker popped out from one of his coffins.

"Sebastian, go and search for the source of the scream. Bring it back, as it could be useful to solving this case."

"Yes, my lord."

Walking off, not entirely concerned t the moment, Sebastian left. But the more he searched, as it seemed to take longer that he originally thought it would take, the perfect butler grew more and more confused. The voice was familiar, but he wasn't sure how. It was definitely a girl's voice, but he wasn't sure how he knew. He felt that he should know her, but can't recall a name. He felt as if that she's hurt, he should worry. Yet, he doesn't know why.

- -

Minutes passed, and Sebastian still hasn't returned. _What's with him?_ Ciel couldn't help but think. _Did he see a cat? What was he currently doing? Why isn't he back?_ Yet, what he doesn't know was, Sebastian was late, because of recognition.

- -

If Sebastian had to name one thing he hated most about the house; he could honestly say the back of the backyard. It was dense with trees no one could ever count, the canopy so thick only thin strands of light were let through. Sure, he could see in the dark, but even as a demon, his eyesight in such conditions made it hard to focus. _Come on, Sebastian, you could find her. It is an order, after all_. Walking near the back boarders of the Phatomhive territory, he decided that he will set Finian on this. His destruction powers could help clear this place out. Running, now, he searched this place for the third time. This time though, was different. Finding a small passage in a direction he never looked in, he stopped. The essence was stronger there, so he went inside.

"Huh?" Sebastian said. There, behind the most dark and forbidding path possible for a garden, was a stretch of grassy land. Sunlight shone upon a girl's body. Laying there, either asleep or unconscious. Not dead, or a shinigami would be here. Just unconscious or asleep. Either one. Not dead, not dead! Even though Sebastian couldn't recall just where he had seen her, he had felt an urge to protect her, not as master and servant, but as sister and brother. And that's when everything clicked.

**So what do you think? Is it any good? Should I even continue this? Just tell me. Bye!**


End file.
